wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfenstein: The New Order
Wolfenstein: The New Order is an upcoming game and the ninth installment of the Wolfenstein series for Xbox 360, PS3, PC and next generation consoles. It is being developed by MachineGames, and published by Bethesda Softworks. It is the sequel to Wolfenstein, and will utilise id Software's proprietary game engine id Tech 5. It is originally to be release in Quarter 4, 2013. However, It is push to Quarter 3, 2014 after July announcement. Unlike previous games, it will not have a multi-player component.http://www.ign.com/articles/2013/05/09/no-multiplayer-for-wolfenstein-the-new-order IGN news Announcement :We are excited to bring a new chapter of Wolfenstein to gamers everywhere; As fans of the series, working on this game is an honor, and our team is driven to create an unforgettable action-adventure experience that will make FPS fans proud. Jens Matthies, creative director at MachineGames, Zenimax Online Press Release May 2013 The new game was first teased by the Bethesda Softworks twitter feed, before a trailer was exclusively released to GameSpot.com on May 8. Plot The game promises to be "A reimaginging of the series"Zenimax Online Press Release 8 May 2014, with famed Wolfenstein hero B.J. Blazkowicz again taking on the Nazis; however unlike previous games this game takes place in the 1960's, where the Nazis had won World War 2. In 1946, Blazkowicz suffers from amnesia received at the height of the war due to a secret mission gone awry. For the remainder of the war and the next few decades he resides in an asylum. The Nazis arrive at the asylum many years later, intent on wiping out the sick due to their inferiority. Their barbarism stirs Blazkowicz's memory, and he escapes with the help of a nurse named Anya. The two later join the Resistance, meeting a whole slew of vibrant and interesting characters, all the while skirting around possible feelings for one another and the hope of humanity spirit to be spread once again from the free of the Tyranny.http://www.gamespot.com/features/rewriting-history-in-wolfenstein-the-new-order-6408113/ GameSpot preview Enemies *Frau Engel *Wilhelm "Deathshead" Strasse Resistance characters *B.J. Blazkowicz *Anya Oliwa *Caroline Becker Trivia *''The New Order'' is both a continuation (as it takes place after all previous installments) and a reboot of the series (as it features new situations, settings, and story within an alternate timeline.) *The teaser trailer features Jimi Hendrix's version of "All Along the Watchtower", which fits as this game takes place in an alternate version of the 1960's. *Unlike previous installments, The New Order will downplay paranormal elements and lean more to retro-futuristic themes. *Blazkowicz will be older featuring light-brown hair, which will draw reference to his classic look. His age is 49, which would make Blazkowicz 35 years old when he was incarcerated. Trailer Wolfenstein The New Order - Announce Trailer|Announcement trailer Wolfenstein The New Order - E3 2013 Trailer|The Second Trailer of the game. Screenshots RoW GodOfThunder wLegal.jpg|The Powered Armor enemy unit concept. RoW SuperDestructor wLegal.jpg|The Level designer Concept. RoW NauticaDrive wLegal.jpg|London Checkpoint RoW Hungry wLegal.jpg|Mech Hound RoW BigBoy wLegal.jpg|The BFG Effect Screenshot. RoW LaserRoom wLegal.jpg|Another Level design concept art. RoW BFFs wLegal.jpg|Nazi Robotic Super Soldier engaging on the resistance. RoW Charge wLegal.jpg|Massacre of the whole population. RoW Colors wLegal.jpg RoW Gunpoint wLegal.jpg|Frau Engel toying with B.J RoW StabbyStabby wLegal.jpg|Blazkowiczs favourite pass-time RoW LKW Final.jpg|Nazi Advanced Weapon 9456695004 562481d533 o.png|Deathshead in 1947 with and UburSoldat 9456695004 6c3e570653 .jpg|UberSoldat being fired upon 9456693406 7f516afc2b .png|Blazkowiczs outside the Asylum 9453911977 06c30f0bf2 k.jpg|The Asylum being Purged RoW_Armyofsteel.png|Army of Steel RoW_HelloThisIsDog.png|Hello this is dog See also *''Wolfenstein 3D'' *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' *''Wolfenstein'' (2009) References fr:Wolfenstein: The New Order nl:Wolfenstein: The New Order pl:Wolfenstein: The New Order ru:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein: The New Order Category:Wolfenstein series